YOU'RE MARRYING WHO!
by Nyaners
Summary: This side story to my main chapter story, 'Barry's Birthday', this story is about how Barry the speedster had came to be a target for Candice the Snowpoint City gym leader. Enjoy!


A/N: This is a one-shot side story to my multi-chapter story 'Barry's Birthday'. I hope you guys like it. ^_^

* * *

It was a bright and warm sunshiny day. Perfect for a wedding. Sadly.

It was around April and everyone had been waiting for this day, especially the bride and groom. The only ones who weren't happy about this we're a black haired girl named Candice and a blond boy named Barry.

"Why do I have to be here with you walking down the isle?"

Barry and Candice were walking down the aisle arm and arm. No, their not getting married, but Candice's dad and Barry's aunt were. They were whispering, but it was hard for Candice to keep her voice down especially since her anger can cause her to explode sometimes.

"Hey, what's wrong with me? Your the one who should go. Don't you have gym duty to do?"

"I closed it down today so I could be here. I love my dad and I respect who he's marrying. Just not the family he's marrying into."

"What's wrong with my family?!"

The people around them were starting to get annoyed and shushed the two as they walked by everyone.

"Will you shut up. Nothing's wrong with your family, just you."

"Well, what's wrong with me?"

Barry started to get frustrated and didn't want to whisper anymore. They had made it next to the Bride and groom, with Barry behind Candice's father and Candice behind Barry's aunt. They kept on going at it trying to ignore the signals from there family members.

"As soon as you walked into my gym I knew you were bad news. You're too hyper and obnoxious for your own good!"

"Well your not a piece of perfect either!"

Now everyone in the chapel had started to hear these two.

"I am too perfect and I'll tell you this. I am a way better human being than you'll ever be! I hate boys!"

"OH, YEAH SAYS THE ONE WITH ANGERMENT ISSUES!"

Candice hated when someone would mention her problem. So she did everything she could to stand up for herself.

She marched her way toward Barry and shoved his shoulders. Barry retaliated with shoving her, but with more force. Candice did the same again with even more force than Barry. Barry had done it again, but with being a boy he had a strong push and she got knocked down.

"Barry!"

The next set of events happened so quickly, but branded in everyone's minds. Barry knocked Candice down and she had fell onto Barry's aunt with a lot of force, causing the wedding dress to rip from the waist, down.

Everyone was quiet and tried covering all the little one's faces. The bride had half of the dress on with her legs and underwear being exposed. She cried and ran with the groom shortly following. Soon all the relatives started piling out of the chapel to see the bride and groom. Everyone had gone, leaving the girl named Candice and the boy named Barry the only ones left.

Candice was still on the floor with her stomach on the ground and Barry had silently stood there backing slowly away foot by foot. Her head turned slowly around and Barry could have sworn that her head turned around fully like the way a Noctowl's would.

"...barry..."

Barry had no words to say and only nodded very cautiously. Her words, filled with enormous amounts of venom and anger, kept getting louder and scarier as she kept talking.

"...why did you push me...INTO THE BRIDE?!"

Barry could only pray now. Knowing Candice, she would have killed him right than and there. He was preparing for the worst.

"..no, I won't kill you today...but, each and every time we meet, I will make your life miserable and worse everyday for ruining such an event as today! If you ever, and I mean ever, tell Dawn that were going to be related I will kill you in front of her!"

She stood up and walked up to Barry raising her hand and hitting the back of his head really hard. After that she started to make her way down the aisle toward the chapel doors.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

All she did was turn around and held up a threatening fist and left with no words.

0o0o0o0

**1 Week Later**

"Hey Barry how was the wedding? I heard it got postponed."

It was Dawn and she was trying to get information out of the yellow speedster.

"...uhh, well my aunt had a situation and ran out."

"Oh, that's horrible, sorry I couldn't be there. Mom wanted to go on vacation."

She gave him a cute smile.

"What happened though? Why did she run out?"

"...um... There was a crazy girl there and she ruined the wedding, sort of."

"Oh well that's horrible. When is she having the next one? Maybe I could go."

Barry hesitated a little before telling Dawn.

"I-I-I'm not invited to the...to the next one."

"Why not?"

Dawn gave Barry a confusing look and he really didn't want to say that he was the cause of the wedding being ruined.

"...reasons..."

He quickly tried to change the subject.

"NOW COME ON, LET'S GO GET SOMETHING TO EAT. IM STARVING!"

He sped off with Dawn following, trying to get her mind off of the wedding.


End file.
